Batman sent you (previously known as Cut off from it all)
by lucycoralofficial
Summary: Everything is normal for the team, however, on closer inspection, Robin is hiding something. Can his friends save him or will it take someone closer to him to get through to him?
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Young Justice-it belongs to DC.**

_This is set halfway through the first series, I prefer Dick as Robin, not Nightwing, I don't know why._

* * *

><p>Happy Harbour was filled with the sounds of the leaving ships. The horn announcing its departure could be heard for miles. The evening was escaping quickly into night, a chill had picked up and frost hung heavily in the air. The sidekicks of the Justice league waiting in the shadows, ready to pounce or not. The mission was to observe and nothing more, as it always was. The Justice League made their noise, painting the targets on their foreheads and but the sidekicks were working in secrecy, on the missions where the Justice League couldn't afford to mess up.<p>

As it were, the unknown shipment due in ten minutes was not anything major but something the team ought to keep an eye on. Robin bit down on the bitter cold air, as he waiting in the air duct, being his team's agile ninja he was the only one who could get so close without being caught. Miss Martian hovered above the pier, invisible to anyone and everyone. Aqualad waited under the water, oblivious to the ice that might as well be forming over the top. Superboy waited further inland, since he was terrible at stealth but he could him every footstep. Kid Flash waited somewhere in between.

Miss M knew she had best view and that she should be keeping an eye out but she was distracted by one thing: Robin's thoughts. The team were talking to pass the time through the mental link. However, Robin wasn't talking he seemed to be in his own little world. When M'gann reached out to him, she saw a flash of horrifying images and sounds, of blood and screams. She gave a yelp and recoiled mentally in shock, dropping the link suddenly cutting through Aqualad.

_"Robin?"_ She ventured once it was just him and her.

He broke from the nightmarish thoughts racing through his mind, _"What?"_ He snapped, and then changing his mood, he repeated. _"What M'gann, any news?"_

_"You're thinking too loud."_

Robin was stunned into silence. _"The others?"_

_"I lost the link."_

_"What happened?"_

_"You. You—your thoughts. They surprised me a little. I lost everyone. What were you thinking about Robin? What I saw…"_

_"Get the others back." _

Robin interrupted as he was alerted to the two thugs emerging from the heavy door opposite where he hunkered. The two men, equal in build and height wore only jeans—and whatever lay underneath. Their muscular arms and chest were left bare to the crisp wind from happy harbour; their feet, just the same, had no shoes. They didn't seem to mind, they were distracted by the job of looking tough as the walked around the perimeter.

Seconds later, everyone was online and Aqualad was curious as to what happened. He wasn't the only one; M'gann was heckled by questions. Robin took the time to breathe and zone out from the commotion to watch the arrivals lumber off into a doorway of one of the buildings. The brick monstrosities that were scattered around the harbour left no indication for its contents.

Logic told Robin it wouldn't be the shipment, it would be too much fuss moving it onto the ship. It was, no doubt, something more—or maybe it was the biscuit cupboard. Robin was trained by the great detective but he could only find out so much from where he was.

_"Guys, I took a look at their system, she saw what I saw; shut everything down."_ Robin lied but Miss M bought it; _so naïve_, Robin muttered, keeping his thoughts from her.

_"What did you find?"_ Kid Flash's voice held a hint a humour as usual, this time it was because he predicted Robin's answer before he spoke.

_"Nothing, it's all dull."_ Robin told him jadedly.

_"Oh well."_ The speedster chuckled, oblivious to the truth, but that was all forgotten now.

_"I hear movement."_ Superboy growled softly.

_"Two big guys coming your way, no worries."_

_"They turned off, before passing me. I can't see them."_ The clone updated us.

_"Robin, could you access the security cameras?" _Aqualad asked next as he swam in the frosty water below.

_"Not without leaving a trace. I won't try it."_

They sat in silence for ten minutes until the sun crept over the horizon, threatening to set, and Robin's wrist buzzed. He opened the Comm. to see Batman's stern composure staring back at him; his mentor was clouded in then shadows of MountJustice with the lights down. His black costume was obscure against than a blacker than black backdrop. Robin took in the eerie image of the vigilante, basking in the blue light from the screen.

"Well done, the first observing mission where you've abided the rules and not interfered for once. Shall we celebrate tonight?"

"Someone will pay for teaching you sarcasm."Robin assured him and chuckled nervously, still shaken from his own thoughts. He hoped Batman wouldn't notice but the Dark Knight already had—for the past few weeks.

"You're done, the rest can go but I want you to meet me outside Gotham's bank."

He signed off before his sidekick could ask why and Robin just sighed at the lack of communication between them. Then he remembered he was still in the link.

_"No interaction? Same." _Superboy grumbled.

"Only teraction." Robin muttered aloud.

_"Isn't that something to do with slowing down?"_

_"You are thinking about traction, Miss Martian."_ Aqualad assured her with a laugh in his calm tone.

With all miseries behind them, they arranged to meet up where the bioship hovered. Robin wriggled onto his front in the air vent and pushed off, shuffling backwards. After bruising his elbows on the steel surrounding him and grazing any skin he had left on the corrugated grate until his feet finally found the end. With his torso precarious on the edge, he jumped back while his feet pushed off the wall below, bending him into a back flip. He landed evenly with no trouble or sound and turned, expecting to see his awaiting team but he had quite a surprise.

Aqualad stood on a towering body of water, as if a controlled whirlpool held him up; he fended off his attacker with spouts of the water he controlled. Miss Martian levitated high over the woman to whom she hammered kicks every now and then. Kid Flash was darted about and running literal circles around his opponent. Super boy was pummeling some poor woman. No one had heard Robin drop in, no one really ever did. The Boy Wonder called out to Miss M and told her what to do. Aqualad might have been the leader but Robin was the strategist.

_"Kaldur, drop down." _Aqualad nodded and sure enough, he disappeared from sight. _"Superboy, lay off for a second." _With a bit a difficulty, the clone did. Robin nodded to Miss M, who scooped everyone and lifted the team high above the carnage as Robin threw a capsule of knockout gas, taking out the enemies down below.

Robin let out his infamous laugh spill forth, while the bioship moulded from its camouflage behind them and Miss Martian opened the hatch for them all to float in gently. KF's feet touched the ground and he visibly sagged in relief. Aqualad floated weightless in water, Superboy could jump high places, Miss M was used to flying and Robin loved to swing from grapple hooks. However, Kid Flash did his best on his feet and he felt a little more comfortable with a floor just below him.

"So much for covert." The Boy Wonder muttered as everyone filed into the main room of the small ship.

As seats wound upwards for the team to fall into, Artemis greeted them from where she sat with her bow across her lap. The ship set off quickly as Robin asked to be dropped off.

* * *

><p><strong>Please show your support, and review! I'm happy for any criticism. <strong>**This is my first story by the way, (and yes I am originally British). **

**I wasn't sure if my chapters were too long since the chapters the novels I write count to 2,000 words. To be safe I kept this one shorter but let me know.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Like I've said, DC own Young Justice, not me.**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 2—<span>

Ten minutes later, they were hovering over the bank. The guide ropes fell down for Robin and he seat slipped away as he stood up. They floor opened up and he was able to drop onto the asphalt of the street. A barely audible rustle caught his attention and he turned to see a flash of silver metal. His reflexes caught the disk and he threw it to the side before it could explode. The Dark Knight emerged from the shadows of the early night. He wore a relaxed expression—his version of slightly impressed. Clearly, there was no massive threat, if there were, there would be no room for jokes or tests.

Then Robin saw him. The Joker struggled against the net that would around him as policemen helped him to the car, his destination was the Arkham Asylum.

"Ask the Birdie about his nightmares!" He was cackling, "Ask him." He threw his head back laughing.

Robin paled and tried to regain himself before Batman noticed but it was already too late. "I see you have everything under control, what was I called for?"

Batman raised an eyebrow, "Walk with me."

Air whipped around them as the bioship took its delayed departure but it didn't disturb the young sidekick or his mentor, for that matter. They listened to the last of the Joker's hysterics die away before they both set off for the mouth of the alleyway, bursting in movement simultaneously. He watched, he fell back behind his mentor, and without him noticing, picked up the note waiting in the corner before catching up. The Batmobile waited for them and it was a quick and silent drive back to the Wayne Manor. Alfred was there to greet them in a second.

Robin stepped out looking more dishevelled than when he got in. His eyes adjusted from the gloom of Gotham's unsafe streets to the gloom of the serious and miserable Batcave. Robin avoided Batman, now in his Bruce Wayne persona and Alfred who, was amazingly, just Alfred. He made a beeline to his room and all but lunged desperately for the shower. Once washed and changed, he fell into bed, the note in hand and read the scratchy words.

'Things will fall into place and you will fall into my clutches, my dear little bird.'

Robin took a breath no, he wasn't Robin he was Dick Grayson. He tucked the note into a random slot on the bookcase where it couldn't be found and fell into his bed. He was just a normal kid who could relax, with no major worries apart from that of homework, and could manage a good night's sleep. He scoffed at the thought, but otherwise, slipped into a comfortable sleep—one that was all too soon intruded by the reoccurring nightmares.

He awoke with Bruce shaking him. He couldn't breathe properly with his millionaire guardian clutching at his ribs so tightly. He pushed Bruce away, swallowed and gasped like a fish out of water. Finally, Dick could look around. It was his bedroom but he found himself looking up at it from the floor, the covers were half dragged down from their rightful place. Dick managed to steady his breathing before a hand was soothingly placed to his forehead.

"You're burning up. Did the Joker do this? You've been like this all day; did you see the Joker last night?"

"What? No."

"Than who did?"

"I don't know what you're talking about." He brought his hands to his head to keep it still but crashed to the ground with his support gone.

Bruce lifted him into bed. "Nice timing, I've got to say, just as Christmas Break started. I have an important meeting though."

"I'll be fine, have fun."

"That's the thing…" He went but paused at the door, throwing a wary look back, "Who poisoned you again?"

Robin laughed in spite of his banging head, "Nice try but you've trained me better than that." With that, he curled up under the covers that promised him warmth.

"Why can't he stay here?"

"Really."

"Well yeah, if he's ill and you're rushed off you're feet, bring him to Mount Justice. Superboy and I are here and the League and our team pass through here, they'll be able to keep an eye on him. I could make soup, I've always watched to try making."

Dick opened his eyes to see Bruce on the phone to M'gann as he leant on the doorframe. "So you'll butter me up with good cooking and try and squeeze an answer out of me that way. It's a different torture method but it might just be the effective one. I'll pass a note to Sloane that's what he should try on me next time."

"Who's Sloane?"

Dick bit his lip. Through the fog in his brain, it had just slipped out, memories threw him down that painful path and he found himself diving for a bin as he emptied the contents of his stomach. His head tipped as through he was tumbling down a flight of steps, with his head hitting each step in turn. He was almost pulling out his hair over the pain battering in his head. He became so disorientated; the floor grew closer and closer as his head dipped towards it.

"Thanks, Miss M, we'll be there soon." Bruce hung up and placed a hand on his ward's back.

* * *

><p>Next thing he knew he was in a different bed in a different room. He wasn't in Wayne Manor anymore. He was dressed in his Robin costume and his domino mask felt tight around his eyes. His hand moved to pull it off when M'gann walked in with a steaming bowl of chicken soup. The tantalising smell easily lifted his spirits. The Martian girl gave him a faint concerned smile, but under that, it was clear she was proud of herself. <em>It does smell wonderful<em>, Robin thought, _but that might be 'cos I'm starving. _

"How did I get here?"

That confused her, "You walked here, two days ago." She sat at his foot, the bowl forgotten in her hand and she stuck a thermometer into his mouth instead.

"I remember your phone call with Batman and…oh I-I don't…that smells really good, is it a new recipe?"

"Yep, with a shot of Red Tornados anecdote." She stopped herself, biting her lip and Robin sighed.

"M'gann, you weren't meant to tell him!" Superboy's frustrated sigh echoed through the mountain.

"Sorry, Batman said you might be poisoned so Red Tornado a test and they found some serious stuff, that's why you've been out so long, and now, Batman's been growling about how he should have seen something's been wrong and you haven't been yourself. But he didn't really thin anything of it. Now he's going to get the answers from you." M'gann rambled and Robin stopped her by shaking her. "Those images in your head weren't from the computer were they? You lied to us?"

Superboy had his arms crossed at the doorway now. "Robin?"

He gave a sly smile in response then, in a flash vanished, to reveal dark eyes, "I don't know what you're on about. What could they have found in the test M'gann, Connor?" He said slowly, lacing his friends' names with venom that shocked both of them. It shocked them how he had changed. Then his smile was back, faint but back.

"I think of you as my little brother." She was finding it hard to say, "I want you to tell me what's happening." Superboy put a hand on her shoulder, offering his presence as support.

"Swear to me, you'll cover for me. And you don't tell anyone—"

"Don't bother!" Superman called from down the corridor, making Robin freeze.

* * *

><p><strong>Please tell me what you think.<strong>

****I know it's only been a day but I love to write and I had this done in a matter of hours. There is no action in this chapter so I'll have a new one up soon enough. Please review, I know I make mistakes.****


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own DC.**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 3—<span>

"Pass me that." Robin reached for the soup that had been tempting him and took the spoon form Superboy. "With any luck, I'll burn my throat so I can't talk." Really he wanted the energy—he imagined how weak and pale he looked, and he hated being weak. The soup was good.

Superman swept in, pulled up a chair and took a seat by Robin's side. Behind him, his clone/son was feeding all his hate into staring at Superman. If he could ever chose a time to adopt heat-vision, then would be it. The Man of Steel waited until he had the Boy Wonder's attention, he put the soup down on his knees so it could still warm his hands. Robin could be difficult for Batman but he owed Superman the truth. He expressed it clearly in his face.

"Who is Sloane?" He asked reasonably.

"Is that a trick question?" Nah, he'd be difficult.

He tried a new line of attack. "Who do you think poisoned you? The Joker?" He raised an eyebrow.

"No, not the Joker." It was _not_ a lie, at least—it had not been the Joker but someone equally as insane.

"Was it Sloane?" Robin took a slurp of soup as he asked and the boy instantly regretted it as it tried to make its way up back the way it had came.

"What time is it?" He changed the conversation.

"Lunch time," Superboy filled in.

"Where is everyone?"

"Wally is begging the Flash to let him see you but its Sunday Lunch at his Aunts, so Flash is out too. Artemis is Artemis and Kaldur is reading in the rec. room, he'll come in later. He thought we should let you rest."

Robin shook his head, "I've rested for two days." He pulled himself up, "And the League are on the mission."

"They've just finished with the Joker." M'gann told him, her eyes glowing from telepathy with her Father.

"You're joking; he's only been arrested the other day. How did he get out so soon? Harley too?"

"They had help, from someone named Sloane." She sighed, "Robin?" She almost whined.

Robin swung his legs over the edge, already missing the warm covers, and pulled on his boots and cape-piece. He stretched and reached for his utility belt but before his fingers could graze the gold surface, it floated out of his reach.

"M'gann, I'm not in the mood." He dropped his voice again, as he turned.

His stare quickly found the girl and froze her to the spot with fear. Behind her, he saw Martian ManHunter, his hand held out controlling his belt. His stare didn't falter as he looked over him and Red Tornado who remained at the door.

"Your emotions have become irrational and unpredictable." The robot said monotonously.

"So what?" Robin snatched the belt from, "I don't remember the last two days, how would I know?"

"It was just an observation."

"I thought you were with the League anyway."

"You need supervision since you are ill, you have been violent and angered." ManHunter put forward.

"Maybe because I'm being treated like a baby." He snapped back. "I can mind myself, even with a cold."

"You are the youngest." Red Tornado suggested.

"That was not the best thing to say." Superboy interjected, "Stop pressuring him, you're making more of a deal of it than it is."

"You did not see the strain of virus he was affected with, it is quite extreme."

"Enough."

The heroes were stunned into silence; Robin was usually always calm, even in the worst situations. Robin had a longer fuse than most. He barged past them all and even Kaldur as he was coming the other way. He was about to greet the thirteen-year-old with a 'Are you feeling well?' but didn't come to it. Kaldur turned and tried to follow him but lost him at a corner, it was as if the second he couldn't see him, he vanished. Superboy, M'gann, ManHunter, Superman and Red Tornado came to stand next a puzzled Aqualad.

They weren't going to find him if he didn't want to found; they had learnt that at least from the Boy Wonder.

* * *

><p><em><span>Kid Flash's POV<span>_

If there was a record speed for whipping into our costumes, Uncle Barry and I had just broken it. We didn't want to be late; we zipped down to where we were needed, I stopped just beside the stage and he zipped up to the microphone. I could be his big entrance. People cheered anyway. Uncle was speaking to the public on a cherry wood pulpit beside the new, rebuilt Flash museum. Standing in front of the colossal monster of stone and brick, devoted to my uncle, was like looking up at an oncoming typhoon. I could only imagine how the swarm of people felt, although, they were too busy looking up expectantly at my uncle.

It made me smile how this place could accept freaks like us speedsters. I went through a time thinking I was a freak but I didn't think that any more, it was clear I could make something out of this power. I was going to become the Flash—it was my calling. I loved helping the Flash down in Central City, his home; he loved and it loved him back. I saw something in the distance and I pulled my goggles on to see about a dozen heavily armoured scaly looking things. I caught my Uncles attention when I could.

"Psst, armadillos are coming."

"What?"

I handed him the goggles and pointed to the distance where they were advancing down the roads, clucking loudly as they did so. Then a God awful laugh rang out and all could be seen was a small hovering disk floating towards Flash and I, on top of it, the Joker cackled. After passing over the crowd, causing screams and a few to run away, he came to rest on the other side of the stage to us and stopped of the disk, it vanished soon enough. Then it was just him and us. His make was smudged and rushed, making no difference to when it was meticulously placed in order to scare. The armadillos arrived and set themselves around the stage.

"KF, go." Flash murmured.

"I don't think so, let the kid play."

A shiver clamped my spine and I darted as fast as I could, the first stepped left in order to block me but I had gone in-between the second and third nearest armadillo. I was out clear. I jumped down off the stage and ushered people to disperse. A girl my age clutched my arm, normally I wouldn't have minded but as an armadillo peeled away to come after me, I knew she was only putting herself in trouble. I grabbed her, as the armadillo neared and darted a safe distance away and softly wrenched her hands from me.

"It's not safe."

She gave a slight nod, and then ran. I darted forwards and jumped up, catching a kick to his eye, one the few fleshy parts. I landed on my feet and carried on running.

"What are you doing here in Central City? What happened to Gotham? Did they kick you out? Only proper villains allowed. Or were you meant to be in Arkham?"

"I chose the last one. Oh, oh do I win? Do I get a prize?" Joker clapped his hands in feigned anticipation.

"Sure, a trip back there."

"Joker." A gruff voice ran out and suddenly Batman was standing behind me, with the rest of the league not far away.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review, I haven't had a single review. I want to hear it!<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**I don't own Young Justice. **

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 4—<span>

Robin sat on the beach, pinching the bridge of his nose. The nose of the Zeta Beam rang loudly in his ears; everything did. The ocean was too loud, the family on a picnic with soup in flasks were shivering too loudly and the pounding of his heart was deafening. He had drunk the soup, no matter what it was laced with; it had been thick and creamy and by far M'gann's best achievement. It made him want to be sick more often. But not as sick as he was now. Sloane had made him drink it; through the torture, both physical and mental, he had no choice.

Then he went kicked him off back home to 'see what his life was worth' before Sloane came back for one last time. Robin knew he should tell someone, show someone the neat little incision Sloane had made and filled with lemon juice or vinegar, depending on what he had to hand, so that it would sting. Robin remembered the pain, the pain of him tipping it into his eyes and him screaming. He had been so hungry, so tired. When he had come back, Bruce thought he had run away and he let him think that.

It killed him, how that after he came home from that horror to a family he trusted to take care of him, Bruce glared at him. He had even refused to speak to him for a week, as if they were five-year-olds that had fallen out over a toy car or something. Robin curled up as the cold breeze bit at his cheeks. Then there was a pat on his shoulder and Artemis had come to sit next him. She looked him over and Robin guessed she had been told everything. They sat in a silence as bitter as the cold that gnawed into them.

"You're not going to get any better out here." She said and he murmured in agreement but said nothing more. "I recognise the poison. I know whoever did it, would tell you to keep quiet. It's like _torture rules_ but you know from experience that it's better to say something."

A look passed between them, lasting only three seconds but it was worth three thousand words. Then Artemis knew, someone had threatened him with something or someone that he wasn't willing to risk; be it his family or friends. Artemis hated seeing the youngest member so helpless and distraught—maybe that was the monster's plan. Robin was the youngest, but he wasn't the weakest; and that was where people went wrong. This time, however, Robin looked as if he was…only thirteen.

"It happened when you 'ran away' didn't it?"

The boy dipped his head, "You can't tell anyone I screwed up, especially not…"

"Batman, I…" Artemis turned and began to stutter.

"Yeah." Robin murmured; then he followed her gaze to see his mentor, he wasn't scowling though, he had a look of understanding almost. "Great, that's just what I needed."

"Who is Sloane?" Batman sat on the other side of him. And let the interrogation begin.

"I don't know, I don't what he looks like, I don't know where. All I know is he will get a message to me."

"What has he said?"

Robin told him everything as Batman reached into his pocket and pulled out the note Robin had been sure he had hidden, more followed, notes he hadn't gotten. Robin took them, staring at each one in turn with hollow eyes. It was so hard to stay calm with Sloane sawing away at what little sanity he had left. Robin dropped the photos, pulling his hands over his head. That was it; he had snapped.

"No! No more." He pleaded with a weak voice.

"Let's go inside." There was the three heroes, in costume and Robin was about to cry. Not in public.

* * *

><p>Everyone knew; there was no escaping it anymore.<p>

They sat at the meeting table, a room where none of the sidekicks had been before. They stood behind their mentors but Robin sat in Batman's chair as the Dark Knight prowled around. Every single hero was looking at the boy with a mix of disappointment and pity. For a second, as Robin sat next to Captain Marvel, Batman thought he almost looked at place at the League—if the ten-year-old beside him could make it then Robin could too. That was if he made it to the day; if this Sloane got a hold of him then, Batman feared, Robin wouldn't make it to Christmas.

"A note said 'the bank'. I went, I found the Joker."

He looked up, eyes wide, "You didn't tell me."

"No, I didn't." Batman didn't falter under his stare.

"The Joker is in charge?" Wonder Woman assured.

"No, Sloane is, actually, and the Joker works for _him_; they all work for him. He gets what he wants."

"And he wants you…preferably in pain."

"It's a deal we made; he won't take apart the League. It's not like a signed it willingly, I was drugged."

"You still are intoxicated with a poison." Red Tornado reminded the room, earning him a glare for the Boy Wonder but it bounced off the robot without a graze.

"He wants to meet you again." Batman handed him a small piece of folded paper. He unfolded; there was a smudged fingerprint in blood and Sloane's scruffy writing.

It read _'Mistakes are made, the notes are intercepted. Same palace, same time. This time, we'll meet in person.' _His mouth dropped open as things clicked into place for everyone else. Batman was very detailed, being the detective he was. Everyone was silent. Robin looked to Wally for a little support but got cold eyes instead, it wasn't as effective as Batman's Bat-glare but Wally was his friend and the only one to know his secret identity. They were Dick and Wally. They were Kid Flash and Robin; they were inseparable. _Not any more_, Robin thought.

Robin finally spoke in a voice raw and broken, "Tonight. You won't let me go, though, will you?"

"M'gann will go in your place, as you and the rest of us will be there. You won't be, though. You're right about that much." The Flash told him.

Robin sneered at the speedster, "No. Do you want to put her in danger? It's no different; me or her."

"I can levitate out anytime." She defended herself.

He barked a laugh, "He gets what he wants or he gets angry before he gets it. But he'll get it in the end."

Flash lent forwards, accepting Robin's challenge, "The Joker attacked Central City, my city. He was after Kid Flash, my nephew. He's going out of his way to stir things up and someone—this Sloane—is helping him."

"Stop you fools." Robin growled fiercely taking everyone by surprise. "You don't know what you're up against." He laughed but it wasn't his normal creepy laugh but a sinister one and he held up the note, "My fingerprint, my blood. And I'm still her. Don't you have questions?"

"We were getting to that." Green Lantern said.

"This isn't to do with you. He's doing this to show me what my life's worth. No doubt this…"—he waved the paper—"is telling me that my time's up. You send M'gann and he'll torture, not for you but for Robin." Then he turned to a stunned Martian ManHunter as if he didn't know M'gann was stood behind him, and close to tears, "If she goes, you won't see your niece again. I go and I go alone."


	5. Chapter 5

**YJ is not mine—however, this is where things change—I have created a few characters here, (I think) including Mariana and Angel, this is because my story takes a background similar to that of the Robin who was Damian. Similar but not the same. This is not _The Daughter of Batman_ either, only a similar format; as in, he has a daughter trained to be a vigilante also. **

**I hope to clear up what Angel is within the story but if you have any questions prior, than I'll be happy to elaborate.**

**Anyway, ramble over, on with the story.**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter 5—<span>**

The zeta beam called out his name and number as he left the mountain. He took the gas mask from his face, safe in the knowledge that his gas capsule would not knock him out as it had his team and the league. He came out in the phone box in Gotham, ready to travel the roves until he reached the bank. Then he stopped, breaking from someone's control as he worked out what he had just done. Slowly it dawned on him and he found himself curled into a ball in the cold alley, muttering to himself worse that even he couldn't make out himself. A dark presence shadowed his mind, fighting him for control. No, no, NO!

"No."

He had to run. It was all he could make out of his own thoughts among the chaos. Everything moulded into one noise behind his ears and he found it to be one big headache. He was running, he didn't know why, or where to but it was in the opposite direction of the bank, it was clear. Let Sloane find him, he would end up dead anyway.

* * *

><p>Batman jumped to his head first as the others came to, lifting their heads sleepily up from the desk. The first thing the Dark Knight did was check the logs. Gotham. He cursed the name, he cursed the city and he cursed himself. He had no time for this; he needed someone who knew Gotham, who knew Dick, who could track him easily. He dialled regretting it already even as the call was picked up. On the screen above came an image of a girl, barely older than Dick, she saw him and stopped in shock.<p>

He had no time for this. Clad in black, from her ankles to her arms, her hands held gloves, cut-off at the fingers. A bandana hid her eyes, but he knew them to be a deep, hollow black, much like the shade of her hair as it was dragged under a cap. He always thought he would get her a better mask, one she could properly see out of but he never got around to it. He always forgot about her, his daughter. A one-night stand with a married woman that left him with a daughter of his own. Mariana wasn't married anymore and loved Batman and Bruce the same and he loved her back. He just never got around to saying it.

Mariana had her own name as a vigilante, Feather and she had taught he daughter, ruthlessly to be one too, Angel. Batman remembered visited so long ago when Esty was only seven or so but training all the same. He had gone to ask for a favour but when he saw he Mariana dislocate the girls shoulder because she was holding back one then small kid, he ended up taking Esty home for Christmas, for her first Christmas.

"Hey, Angie, where's your Mother?"

"Passed out on the sofa." She shrugged; her British accent was so clear over the speaker, just like her Mother.

No doubt drunk, last time Bruce had given Mariana alcohol, Esty was born six months later. He vaguely remembered the three empty bottles of Pernod.

"Can you do something for me?"

"Sure." She was quiet, Batman noticed. "What?"

It had been a long time since she had seen her father and even then, it was because he wanted something work-related. Nothing was ever because he loved her, never because he wanted some boding time. She barely spoke to him, or her Mother, and yet they worked on the same level. Dick too, she could fight with her brother by her side; they knew what the other was thinking without a word passing between them. Hat was the best thing about family.

"You know the second zeta beam point in Gotham?"

He hoped she knew, she had never used it though, never step foot in Mount Justice, or the Batcave for that matter. The League stood in an arc around Batman, watching the short conversation. They didn't know the girl and Esty didn't know about the League. She was a smart girl though, so she could easily work out who they were from the news, she was Batman's daughter for God's sake.

"Yeah." The phone box, she knew it.

"Robin left there; I want you to track him."

"I can do that, I can track his aura." She sat forwards in her chair, and crossed her arms. "What did he do?" She asked, so eager to hear her brother's wrongdoing.

"Someone is messing with him and he's trying to deal with it himself. If any of us go, he'll think we're trying to babysit him, but if you go, he'll know you just like to fight." Batman could feel the weight of the League and their sidekick's eyes on him as he spoke.

Why wasn't he concerned? Why was he okay that he was putting another girl in danger with Robin? The answer was that Robin and Angel could handle anything. Even as Dick and Estella, they were exact copies of each other. They could spend hours playing Rock, Paper, Scissors and it'll still be a draw. It was hell when they were in mischievous moods too, Alfred would be cleaning for days after one prank, of course, they never stopped at one.

"Is this someone ready to hurt him?"

"Yes, he's already drugged him and sent him back to 'see what his life's worth'. It seems his time's up."

No emotion was shown on her face; it was how Marina had taught her form a young age. All the same, it was hard for a child to remain cold and so everything she felt was strong in her eyes. If she kept them covered as she did, then it was the same effect as a cold hard warrior. She was the child of two heroes, a mistake, that's all and she knew it. She tried so desperately to be what Mariana wanted her to be, and that was impossible, Batman knew.

"Never mind Robin, this guy's time will be up when I get a hold of him. It is a guy, right?"

"I have a name, Sloane."

Her lips pursed in thought. "Never heard of him."

"Joker's is involved too."

No reaction. "Harley too?"

"Haven't seen her yet…"

"One can only assume." She finished.

She knew about the Joker and he knew about her. She had her own run-ins with him, experiences that never ended well. Despite everything, the Joker always back out of a fight first. They played a similar game, he loved to joke and she loved to dance, both mocking an enemy. Watching them two, circling each other was a sight to see and they both had a smile on there face; whereas hers always had that glint of hiding something foul and twisted inside, the Joker was just insane and ready to do anything.

"Oh and Angie?"

"Don't worry; I'll leave him alive…just." She leant forwards, as she peered into the darkness of Mount Justice. "KF." Her smooth voice beckoned Wally forwards in itself. Once his face bathed in the glow from the screen, Angel smiled darkly, making the Flash wince for his nephew's sake. "You owe me a rematch without your powers."

"Really, you thrash me anyway."

"When you're done, I have something for you." Batman interrupted, thinking, _off course KF knows Angel._

She looked to Batman, all seriousness, all of a sudden, "Right away." She saluted and the screen cut out.

"If only it was that simple." Wonder Woman murmured and Batman shrugged even with the cowl tight around his shoulders.

"She's a terrible optimist, anyway, she doesn't mind not knowing it all, she find out in plenty of time."

"How do you know her?" Flash interrogated his nephew. "What did she mean rematch?"

"Oh, Robin introduced us ages ago." He told his Uncle Barry to put his mind at ease. "She's cool, good at stealth and stuff. I keep meaning to ask why you won't bring her to the team." The fifteen year old looked to the Dark Knight. "You know, as yours because she is your…"

"She stays with her Mother." Batman stated as if it answered everything. "Besides, she's not…"

"Sane?" Kid Flash took his turn to interrupt.

"No." Batman said but left it at that. He turned to leave then stopped and faced the speedster once more, "Did she really trash you?" Humour lay heavy in his voice.

"Yes." He growled back, "between training from you and her Mother, I don't think I had a chance."

Batman bit down on a laugh and went to suit up; with Angel tracking him down, there's no rush. He didn't know whether he was caught or that he had even been confronted yet. Until he got that call from the Joker…no, that wouldn't happen. Robin was better than that.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks, please review.<strong>

**I'm open for suggestions.**


	6. Chapter 6

**I don't own YJ.**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 6—<span>

It had been easier than Angel had first expected it to be. She reached the phone box, landing lightly on the asphalt, and looked around. Subconsciously, her wings curled around her, offering her warmth from the cold night air. She slipped into her second state of mind and found the alley, this time shrouded in mist. Batman knew better not to walk all over the trail she had to pick up and so the earliest must have been belonging to Robin. She tuned her mind and let her own magic whisk her away to the past where she saw Robin stumble out and take a mask from his face. Then he froze and fell to the floor before running off.

"Gotcha." She murmured and fazed back into reality as the Zeta beam spat out a Batman in front of her.

"You got here fast." He noted.

"Someone has my big brother." She crossed her arms defiantly, "How did you know?"

He gave her a rare smile, "Cameras."

She smiled back. "Hm."

He beckoned her forwards and she obliged. He lifter her bandanna and took it from her. She dipped her head, ashamed of the emotions her eyes always gave away. Then Batman pulled something over her head, resting it over her eyes. A mask, like his and Robin it had the reflective lenses, giving nothing away but it didn't hinder her vision like her bandanna did. It started halfway up her forehead and came down over her nose, winding back around her head at the same time. It was made just for her.

"Is that my present?"

"No, it's something I've owed you for a long time." He admitted and turned to the Zeta beam. On cue, KF stepped out, a black shoe box inside. I held it as if it was glass and he was scared he would drop it. He offered it to Batman who opened it and smiled back at his daughter. "This is your present."

She stepped forwards and pulled a ballet shoe from where it was delicately placed amid black tissue paper. Beside it, a second one waited. They were made of a tough yet supple material, the colour was a coarse black that reflected nothing. She ran the ribbon across the back of her hand, feeling the material brush her skin.

She made a point never to get sentimental with any object. She lived a rough life of danger and so had to be ready to drop everything and run. She had a small backpack holding all of her belongings: a change of clothes and a knife. However, she knew that she loved those shoes more than anything did—it would be hard to leave them behind.

KF gave her support as she slipped them on, winding the ribbon up around her grey tights. She span, standing on her toes, as she tested the shoes. She found they glided gracefully, even on the rough surface of the asphalt; they made no sound what so ever. KF picked up her old boots and gave her a playful smile, and raised his eyebrows. Then she realised she was beaming like crazy. She coughed, restraining her emotions as she glanced down shortly but she only saw the wonderful shoes; it didn't help.

"I'm glad you love them. Give this to Robin, will you? Oh and hit him for me, preferably hard and over the back of the head." He handed her a note and she took it without even thinking of reading it. He liked that about her.

Batman left and it was only KF and Angel. He gently arranged my boots into the box and closed the lid as he stepped towards her and spoke quietly so the cameras couldn't hear. "Kick him in the groin unless he's dying, of course. That would be mean."

Batman re-entered the mountain, feeling warm from his daughter's smile, and his attention was immediately dragged to the computer once more as it flashed restlessly. He answered the call, only to be confronted by a woman stolen of her beauty by fatigue and exhaustion. Mariana had bags under her eyes and mascara smudged up the whole right side of her face. Her hair was in a state from a bashful night before. God knows how long she had been out.

Batman was just relieved to see he had kept Esty from her Mother's bad mood. She took the dinking well but not the hangover. With that, she gave a slight whinge. "Batman? What are you doing calling here?"

"Feathers, I had to borrow your daughter."

"_Our_ daughter." She corrected, bringing a hand to steady her head. Wonder Woman gasped, along with many other League members but Fathers and Bats didn't seem to notice. "I should have known, I wake up to find my daughter missing and your name in my call log. What have you got her doing anyway?"

"The Joker has teamed up with a man named Sloane. He's very brutal, stoops low for torture ideas. He loves to mess with the mind."

"Never heard of him." She pursed her lips—_like mother like daughter, _Batman thought. "What does he want?" Feathers asked with a boldness defying her appearance.

"That's what I've sent Angel to find out."

"Well if she's planning to get caught for some insider info then your dealing with her, understand? And no putting ideas into her head like Christmas or birthdays." She died off to a mumble.

"I want what's best for her." Batman told her firmly. "This mask makes me cold, your bad drinking habits and torture methods make you worse. However, I can take this mask off any time."

She laughed bitterly, but that was only normal. "I don't see it as torture; I see it as teaching her to deal with pain. Besides, I don't see you diving to care for her."

"I have a son, one is enough, the two of them is too much. They're so alike it hurts my brain."

"I know you do, babe. How is he?"

"Stubborn, unpredictable and irrational."

"You adopted him yet he might as well be your own."

"I think of him as that. What do you think of Angel?"

"She's her own person, an adult and woman in her own right. I don't mind her going out and coming back late. I wouldn't mind if she starts drinking. I don't fuss over injuries or complain whether she can handle things or not because I know that even if she can't, she'll be fine. You call me cold but it's to make her tough. It's something my parents should have done with me, I would be better now, if they had. I'm making her strong. Do you really want to have this conversation in front of your team?"

"Angel isn't an adult; she's eleven, for God's sakes. Let her be human, will you."

"She's not human, she's Angel. She's a hero, she's not meant to cry, love or fear. I won't let her."

"That's my point."

"She deals, okay? God, do you strap Robin to his bed at night, behind foot-thick steel bars? Is Angel staying with you tonight?"

"I think that'll be best." Batman said through gritted teeth, then hung up on the hung-over heroine.

"Who was that? Batman, I think it's about time you filled us all in." Superman asked.

Kid Flash knew the answer so asked while he could, "Can she join the team? Plleeeeeeaaaaaase."

Ignoring Superman, the Dark Knight turned to Kid Flash who turned his knees in, close to kneeling and hands clasped together until his knuckles turned white. "Talk to her." Batman waved him off dismissively. He got enough of the puppy eyes from Dick.

* * *

><p><strong>Another chapter up, I know I update regularly, please review!<strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**I do not own Young Justice!**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 7—<span>

Angel knew she was closing in on Robin as the mist she knew to be his aura became thicker and heavier. She had followed the trail through Gotham all the way back to mountain that served as their headquarters. Hiding in plain sight, so genius—would the league think to look right outside for him? He sat at the beach, his head dipped to his knees in thought. Angel didn't bother hiding her wings since Robin was in uniform too, she just recoiled them to make them less noticeable. Robin was gathering his own looks from others, mainly the girls his age who had hung around for the sunset and stayed for the beautiful night at the beach. So he was quite the chick-magnet, she stored it away for any later blackmail.

She slid down the grass bank gracefully to sit beside him. He turned wide and startled eye to her.

"Do you like my new shoes?" She asked randomly.

He looked at her feet, cracking a small smile as he saw the ribbon wind up around grey tights, meeting the black shorts and jacket tied securely around her waist; it was also black, as was the dark grey tank top she wore, modified to fly comfortably. It was a simple, made for disappearing into the night and not being seen or heard. The ballet shoes were a nice touch, Robin knew how good a dancer she was even in clunky boots. She loved to dance in a fight and Robin loved to watch her. He bushed his knuckles over the material, noticing how the matched her wings, not just in colour either; they were an angelic feature yet so strong and capable of so much.

"You have a whole new outfit." He murmured.

"Okay, now I know something is wrong."

He looked at her accusingly and she knew what he was ready to say, 'Batman sent you'. She just scoffed, "Forget him; you know I have my own agenda." He nodded so I continued. "Look, I haven't seen you in ages and I find you at a cold beach, alone and I am able to creep up on you without you knowing."

"How's mom?"

She gave him one of my plastic smiles—he always joked that Feathers and Batman were secretly engaged and so called Mariana his step-mom. Angel didn't mind, it made her feel closer to her brother. "Drunk, as usual. I was able to slip out the house. So come on, what chaos shall we cause tonight?" She nudged him with her shoulder.

He leant back and shoved her playfully, "You want to know what's up; come with me and I'll show you. _But_ you can't spill a word, not to anyone. Not even Feathers, or Bats, definitely not Bats."

She stood up, my hand up as she took the oath. "I swear to tell no one especially not Batman and to follow you and only you to the end of the world whether we bring it on or not."

"Oh, we will." He gave a sly smile, jumped up to grab Angel's hand and dragged her away from the shore.

He ran up the beach and so she followed. When he was sure that no one could hear him, even if they shouted, he stopped and turned a serious face to his sister. She was the one person could unload all his thoughts upon and so he started to talk. She sagged against the rock they had chosen to sit head, where it protected them from the worst of the wind, and Robin picked up a shaving of rock, with which he could distract his eyes.

"What's on your mind?"

He rolled up his sleeve to expose light cuts. Someone had engraved the words 'or else' into his arm. It would heal embarrassingly soon but it was still a message. It was about what he could have done. They locked gazes and held it for minutes on end. So much flashed between them, Robin dropped his guard and let her in. He was scared, scared of what, he didn't know. Whether it was letting people in, getting hurt or getting others hurt.

"He'll find out you know and then he'll hurt you."

"Let him," I took his hand and squeezed, "so you might as well tell me everything."

He pulled notes out from his pocket and she read them one by one, they told the story in themselves.

* * *

><p><em>Hello my dear little bird.<br>__Don't run from me.  
><em>_I know where you are.  
><em>_I know where you'll go.  
><em>_I know of those about whom you care.  
><em>_Do you want me to hurt them?  
><em>_Will you play my game?  
><em>_I have a friend, fancy meeting him?  
><em>_I'll find you tonight, just be in Gotham.  
><em>_Having fun?  
><em>_Do you see what you'll miss when you're dead?  
><em>_Things will fall into place and you will fall into my clutches, my dear little bird.  
><em>_The bank.  
><em>_Mistakes are made; the notes were intercepted. Same palace, same time. This time, we'll meet in person._

* * *

><p>"I feel him inside my brain, he controls me sometimes. I think he can see what I do, hear what I say." His voice was flat and his face remained expressionless. "I don't want to put you in danger, but I the same time I don't want to be alone in this. It's so selfish of me."<p>

"No it's not." She looped a reassuring arm around him, even though she was few years younger than he was, she always managed to make him feel protected by her presence. "I want in on this," she handed him the notes back; "you're not alone, not anymore. We can do this."

I scooped her into a hug. "I've missed you so much. You couldn't have come at a better time."

"I missed you too. So what will we do, do you have an idea?"

He winced, "He tortured me before and threw me back, to torment me further, to surround me in people who in could simply reach out to, except I couldn't, you know. Now he's coming back and it'll be for the last time."

She heard everything first time and needed no time to take it in. "Do we let him, do we fight back or do we tell someone?" She asked, looking to her big brother as always.

"I don't know, I guess we'll go on our instincts."


	8. Chapter 8

**I don't own DC, otherwise there would be no five year gap.**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter 8—<span>**

_So much for instincts_, Robin thought. Their first thought was to retrace the steps and find out who they were up against; but as the boy wonder opened his eyes groggily in time to see the door to the cage slam shut just a metre from him, he knew something had gone slightly wrong. Before straining to remember what had happened, Batman's training first compelled him to check for his belt, missing, his gloves, missing, even his cape had been taken. The reassuring weight of the domino mask calmed his rising panic. Through the bars of the cage he saw the pile of his stuff on a short table to the right of him, just out of reach.

He looked around, finally, and saw a normal living room; soft cream carpet, similar walls, a sofa against one wall and a TV opposite. He peered at the machine as it came into focus for his slowly adjusting eyes—he sagged, not interested in a gardening program. He was in some indistinguishable suburban home that was in good keeping, he had to admit. A waft of air blew in form what must have been a kitchen because it was leaded with the scent of cookies. He was instantly reminded of M'gann and the Boy Wonder face-palmed. What had he gotten himself into?

"Murrell?" Angel's slurred voice dragged his attention from the room to the corner of the cage.

Seemingly, Sloane had gauged it safe to stick him with company. He felt a pang of guilt as he sister asked for her brother. Murrell was her brother on her mother's side, the only sane person in the house that Angie could talk to, as Angel or as Estella. Robin reminded himself to ask Murrell, his step-brother in a way, of his vigilante name, surely he had one; they were all heroes. She was Angel, her mother was Feathers, Murrell was something and her three other brothers probably had there own names too, even if Chase was only nine, after all Robin had started at that age.

Robin moved to sit beside his sister as she slowly came to. Memories surfaced, making Robin wince. _They were wandering, no place to go, just bored. Then they were fighting, Sloane was there. Then they were falling from the short drop off the one-story roof. _ Clearly it had been enough to knock them out, as it was he had a headache.

"It's me." He murmured softly.

The fog lifted from her brain and Angie just smiled, leaning back against the cage bars and the wall behind. She pulled her knees up to get comfortable and winked at Robin. The guilt washed away and left a sense of relief that he wasn't alone. Of course Angie knew how he felt about dragging her into this, but she wouldn't have it any other way. She looked over where they were with a look of confusion. Admittedly, Robin had been expecting a warehouse, as cliché as it was, one that smelled like rot and blood dripped from dark crevices. But no, they were in Granny's front room. There were no windows but two ordinary doors opposite one another, both locked no doubt.

"Comfortable. I smell biscuits."

"You mean cookies." Robin teased her with a smile, remembering how much she hated when he pointed out her British accent hen she enunciated, mistook a couch for a sofa and cookies for biscuits. "Yeah, odd place."

"I like it." Sloane pushed through the door, Robin glanced past him to see Harley smiling at him as she leant against a kitchen counter. "It is home, what do you think?"

Angel padded her hands on the soft carpet beneath us like a cat would settling down, "You might as well pin us down with pillows and force us to nap."

He crouched before her, his face pressing against the bars, "Wait 'till I show you the cellar."

Robin cringed at remembering the dingy walls, a cold stone. It was a place of utter darkness except the staircase winding up to a place Robin was never conscious to see. One table took up place at the end of the room, on it lay several instruments that brought the boy pain beyond belief. He had thought it had been a warehouse then, it hadn't crossed his mind that a cosy home sat above the origin of his nightmare. Sloane stood, crossed the room to stare at the TV pointedly for a second and faced us.

Now he was in full light, all of his sickening features shone for Angel to see for the first time, but Robin just already had that God awful face seared into his brain by his own screams. His hair was shaved to within a millimetre of his head and a stripe of red started from somewhere on his back and ran up over his head to stop on his nose. His eyes, also red, glowed fiercely, like a hunter eying its prey. He smiled widely, with right angle teeth as white as a fresh sheet of plain A4 and joined Harley in the kitchen to ask of the Joker and when he would be back.

"Cellar, he mean's a basement, right?"

"Yep, we're done for." Robin closed his eyes.

"Is it just him, the Joker and Harley?"

"Yeah, he has an army of robots though, they look like armoured racoons." He whispered.

"Do they follow the same algorithm and AI?"

"They use this one server, I came close to hacking one before but I got stopped. They have the strength of Superboy, Angie, and the database of Red Tornado. They can intercept pretty much any move we try. Trust me."

"Who're Superboy and Red so and so?"

"Superboy and Red Tornado, I'll introduce them to you sometime." Robin noticed Harley peeking from through the crack in the door. He carried on talking in bored tone as if he hadn't noticed, "KF will beg for you to join the team, if he hasn't reached his limit already."

"They're talking 'bout random stuff." Concluded the Joker's batty assistant and she moved away after catching only the tail end of their _innocent_ conversation.

"Hey," Angel whispered, "do you think you can reach your gloves, I see artificial auras in here."

"You can pick up machines?"

"No, but they do leave a footprint, like a space where something _should be_ whether it's someone or nothing. It's unidentifiable but the void is too big for it to be a mobile phone someone's carried in."

"In America, they're called cell phones."

She sighed exasperatedly and Robin smiled at her reaction but otherwise moved to reach though the bars. His arms were just too short, Angel could do it—she maybe younger than he was but she was a swimmer with longer arms. Sloane barged through into the room and buried a knife into his side. He recoiled in pain but then froze all to aware that if he moved too much more damage could be done. No vital organs had been hit but the Boy Wonder had to bite his lip to stop crying out. The captor ripped the knife away, spat at the boy and returned to Harley.

"Oh Robin, I'm sorry. That's my fault."

"Can you fix it?" He asked, finding his voice to be stronger than he had expected. _Stay strong_, he told himself.

She placed her hand on the arm he cradled he side with and Robin relaxed as the pain dissolved. Gingerly she held the wound, closed her eyes and murmured meditation chants under her breath as she healed her brother. It would be quicker to heal herself but as it was Robin would be fine in no time. With heavy lids, Robin watched the clock as ten minutes passed. Angel was done and wiping his blood off her hands. After healing so fast, his body had used up so much energy in the healing process, so he curled up and fell asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review.<strong>

**Suggestions are welcome, I'm making each chapter up as I go along so feel free to drop an idea by me.**


	9. Chapter 9

**I don't own Young Justice.**

**This is the last chapter!**

**I will probably do a sequel, I'm not sure. I will definitely do more YJ with my own characters thrown in or not-check the summary for that.**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter 9—<strong>

He awoke with a shake from Angel, or really she just elbowed him in his sore side. He sat up sharply and winced, expected pain but when nothing happened, he relaxed. He checked his side through the ripped tunic and traced his finger over the scar, the only thing left of the wound. It would probably disappear soon too anyway, but not before Batman would notice—now that was a conversation to fear, for sure. Angel had his gloves, she had the computer up and computer code streamed down the screen. It read what she was drawing up and nodded.

"We just need to stick into one and the whole are out for good." He shook her shoulders, "You're a genius."

"I know." She murmured, swallowed by her work.

"It will shut down the fans, without a possible override unless you strip the whole thing to do a diagnostic. Without the fans, the systems will overheat and the circuits will fry themselves. I mean, have you seen the power running trough them things?" He all but shrieked.

"Keep your voice down, don't let them know."

"Make sure you override the safety shutdown; it'll try to cool off." He noted and sat back against the bars of the cage, he tested them for strength—_probably carbon steel_, he thought, _they wouldn't stand against a Super._

"Oh, yeah." She rewrote a few lines off code, then handed me my gloves and handed them both back to me, I slipped the on and hid them behind my back.

"You were asleep for half an hour, I heard them two leave out a back door then about ten minutes later they came back, the Joker in tow, and that was," she looked up at the clock then back at him, "seven minutes ago."

"And?"

"He came in, grinned at me and walked out, that's when I grabbed your glove. I've been working since."

"You reach it?"

"At the cost of a bruise on my shoulder but yeah."

He knew he might as well have asked for a full status report because when they were in the field Angel became all business. She always noted times and people, leaving nothing out, following orders to the letter and kicking butt with an awesome plan. We were the son and daughter of Batman—the great detective, the Caped Crusader, the Dark Knight—a few metals raccoons were nothing to them. Angel shuffled closer to the bars ready for our victim. What we would do after this was unclear, then Angel looked at me and things became apparent. Get out, now she knew all they're aura's they could easily find them with the league as back up. It was a good idea.

"I've overheard snippets of their conversation, I know their plan; they're going to catch all of your team."

"Why? Sloane has no interest in the league."

"Joker persuaded them."

A massive crash and a scream emanated from the other room, but in the end it all fell silent after a moan from the Joker and a prolonged 'Fuck!' from Sloane. The door was kicked down and Superman lunged for the cage, ripping the bars open. Robin pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed when he saw the sight in the other room. All three were tied up, surrounded by a pretty pissed off league, all with their partners beside them glaring daggers at the man who had tormented their team-mates.

"You don't like doors do you?" Angel asked.

"We had a plan and everything." Robin whined.

"Oh did you?" Batman growled, coming forward and wrenching the boy to his feet but when he saw the blood soaked tunic, he instantly let go. "Stabbed?"

"Angel healed me, I'm fine." He crossed his arms. "And yeah, I did. Wait for the robots, take them out, escape and get you. Hunt them down and well, end it like this."

"Then we saved your time." Aqualad stepped forward and put a comforting hand on his youngest friend's shoulder, "Are you injured?"

"No. I'm fine."

"Not for long, you might need that plan of yours, _boy_." Sloane spat, making Robin wince. Batman stood protectively in front of the Boy Wonder and he was grateful. "They'll be aware of this _disturbance_ an they'll kill you all apart from those two. I promised you I'd hurt whoever you got involved, you chose this one." He nodded to Angel, since his hands were tied. "I'll just have the League killed, whether you involved them or not."

"So you're fleeing your original plan. Use my team as hostages then…oh," Robin mocked disappointment, and it angered him further, "That's a big shame."

The first robot raccoon burst through the back door, taking it off its hinges, Robin vaulted over the surprised League, using Wonder Woman's shoulder as a pivot point to a hammer a kick to the robots head. The robot fell to the floor as a catch on its head opened revealing numeric pad awaiting a password. Robin knew more where coming and was about to try a code before it got up for Wonder Woman's fist sorted that problem out. He wasted no time it connected his glove and downloading the computer code.

When he was done, he half jumped back, and was half pulled back by Wonder Woman when several more lurched into the room. They didn't have time to attack before the overheating kicked up and they all collapsed.

It was done.

Everyone was alive and no one was hurt.

Sloane was taking his first time to Belle Reeve.

"They don't like doors either then." Angel murmured, disappeared and reappeared with Robin's stuff.

"Thanks." He said taking it, he suited up and turned to Wonder Woman, "And thanks."

"Angel?" Kid Flash asked quietly.

"Yeah?"

"Will you join the team?"


End file.
